Neonoid
Neonoid (Full Name: Austin Jacques Francisco) is a genetically modified French dog. He is the 11th member of H.O.W.L., and a Role-Play-Character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Most of the time, Neonoid is a jokester, playing with others and being sarcastic. However, Neonoid is extremely friendly, and if he knows something is wrong, he'll do anything to help his friends and protect them from dangers or threats. While in battle, Neonoid is very aggressive, fueled by what some might think is rage, but is actually the desire to protect his friends. History Neonoid was born in Paris, France. After growing up, he joined the army. After finishing a war, he returned home. During an attack on Paris by Kamacuras, however, he was seriously injured. This was when Project H.O.W.L. took him in, making him the 11th animal to join. His first deployment was when him, Silveon, Nitrogeon and Helyon protected Moscow from Keronia. Later, Neonoid helped defend Manhattan from Ultron with Silveon, Goldeon, and Xenyon. He fought sentries until Ultron retreated, saving the city. Abilities Version 1.0= *Armor - Neonoid has strong armor covering most of his armor. This armor protects him from energy and physical attacks. *Laser Claws - Neonoid's claws have been powered up by an energy that was used for other H.O.W.L. members' laser weapons. These make his claws a powerful melee weapon. *Laser Tail - As you can see, Neonoid's tail ends in a short laser blade. This can be used as a powerful melee weapon that deals energy and slicing damage. *Jetpack - Neonoid has a jetpack mounted on his back that can be used to fly around at fast speeds and safely evade enemies. His top speed is Mach 6. *Eye Beams - Neonoid can harness a unique energy into his eyes to fire a very powerful purple beam from them. *Laser Teeth - A powerful weapon on their own, Neonoid can power up his teeth with the laser energy used in his claws, making them a melee weapon that deal energy and piercing damage. *Regeneration - Neonoid is powered by nanomachines, which repair damage he takes at a fast rate. *Neonoid is able to move at extremely fast speeds. *Size-Changing - Neonoid isn't very tall, at only 5.3 meters. However, he can change his size to up to 120 meters to compete with kaiju. This runs on a color timer, and he will return to regular size after a long while in her kaiju form. He can also shrink. *Energy Shield - Neonoid can create an energy shield around him that blocks melee attacks and absorbs energy attacks. This can be used for a limited amount of time. *Neonoid can change from her 1.0 and 2.0 form at will. |-|Version 2.0= *Armor - Neonoid has strong armor covering most of his armor. This armor protects him from energy and physical attacks. *Laser Claws - Neonoid's claws become more Wolverine-esque and more powerful. *Laser Tail - Neonoid's tail becomes longer and more powerful. *Regeneration - Neonoid is powered by nanomachines, which repair damage he takes at a fast rate. *Eye Beams - Neonoid can harness a unique energy into his eyes to fire a very powerful purple beam from them. *Laser Teeth - A powerful weapon on their own, Neonoid can power up his teeth with the laser energy used in his claws, making them a melee weapon that deal energy and piercing damage. *Jetpack - Neonoid has a jetpack mounted on his back that can be used to fly around at fast speeds and safely evade enemies. His top speed is Mach 6. *Neonoid can move at extremely fast speeds. *Size-Changing - Neonoid isn't very tall, at only 5.4 meters. However, he can change his size to up to 120 meters to compete with kaiju. This runs on a color timer, and he will return to regular size after a long while in her kaiju form. He can also shrink. *Energy Shield - Neonoid can create an energy shield around him that blocks melee attacks and absorbs energy attacks. This can be used for a limited amount of time. *Neonoid can switch back to his 1.0 form at will. Weaknesses *Neonoid can only stay at kaiju size for a limited amount of time. *Neonoid can be reckless at times to to his aggressiveness in battle. Trivia *Neonoid's middle name is based off of Jacques the parrot from JonTron (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdJdEguB1F1CiYe7OEi3SBg). *Neonoid's first name is inspired by PeanutButterGamer (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRBkeMoYX02w-0qVIKNkruw). *Neonoid's theme is "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin. *Neonoid is part German Shepherd, part African Wild Dog. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Project H.O.W.L Category:Predators Category:Cyborgs Category:Chaotic Good Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)